Various commercial enterprises offer goods for sale that may be contained within a transparent container. For example, various convenience stores offer refreshments for sale. Some of the refreshments, such as soft drinks and beer, are refrigerated. Often, the refreshments are contained within a refrigerated compartment having a transparent door (formed of glass, for example). The transparent door allows a customer to see the types of refreshments that are available for sale. If the customer chooses to purchase a particular refreshment, the customer opens the door, removes the refreshment within the refrigerated compartment, and then closes the door.
In order to attract customers, store owners sometimes place advertisements on the transparent doors. The advertisements may alert a customer to the presence of a particular product stored within a product-containing chamber, such as a refrigerated compartment behind a transparent door. Once an advertisement is on a door, however, the advertisement tends to block the view of items within the compartment, thereby defeating the purpose of the transparent doors.